Small Family
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: A case, a villain, Moriarty as well, a secret 'weapon'. What happens to the Baker Street boys this time?
1. The Chase

John ran as fast as possible trying to keep Sherlock, Moriarty and some scientist dude in his sights.

_It had started out as a normal day. Well as normal as it can get when your best friend is Sherlock Holmes anyway. _

_John had been at home reading the paper when who should stroll into the flat? none other than Mycroft bloody Holmes. "Where pray is my brother?" Mycroft asked._

_"How should I know?" John had grumbled going back to his paper and ignoring the elder Holmes compleatly. It wasn't long however before Sherlock had barrelled into the flat with a fuming Lestrade behind him. _

_"Well it was obvious Lestrade," Sherlock had said bouncing on his toes._

_"Well it wasn't to me and my team Sherlock. And next time can you refrain from telling the team that I'm getting married again before I tell them!" Greg had growled._

_"You're getting married?" John had asked lowering the paper which had caused Greg to jump._

_"What? Oh yes. I'm marrying a lovely woman by the name of Jessie Down. She's lovely, kind, smart, loyal and she can even put up with my long hours and Sherlock braking into our house," Greg had replied smiling. He pulled out a photo and showed it to John as the two Holmes brothers had begun arguing. _

_The woman in the picture was late thirties early forties with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was just the right weight (in a doctors opinion of course) and was quite tall. She was standing with Greg outside a nice house. Both were smiling and presumably waving at the camera. _

_"She's a looker alright," John had agreed passing Greg's phone back. _

_"Yup. We've been together six months and I proposed last night," Greg had replied smiling. _

_"Well congrats mate. You deserve it," John smiled and Greg did too. _

_John returned his attention to the Holmes's when he heard Mycroft mention a case. _

_"A scientist by the name of Grayden Hunter has been under observation by the government for three years. He was fired from the government's secret labs when he was found to be using orphaned children as test subjects for his experiment's We kept an eye on him to ensure it wouldn't happen again. That was until we found out that he has been hiding something from us. We are not sure what it is yet but Moriarty's also after him. I need you to find out what he is hiding before Moriarty does," Mycroft had said and with that took his leave._

And this is how John found himself pulled out of his memories by two people screaming. John rounded the corner and was blinded by two light beams. John managed to edge his way around them and spotted the scientist, he didn't think and just pounced on the said scientist. The lights died down and John saw two toddler's wrapped up in Sherlock and Moriarty's clothing. "Oh great," John muttered before he was also hit with the beam of light and blacked out.


	2. Birth

John could here people talking but it seemed like they were a long way off but gradually getting louder and louder until they were as clear as day. ". . . what are we going to do?" a voice John recognised as Greg.

"I don't know. All I do know is that Sherlock is two years old," Mycroft replied. That did it, John's eyes shot open and he bolted into a sitting position.

"He's what?" John asked and his eyes widened at the child like voice that had spoken his words. Everyone turned to look at John with wide eyes.

"John? How much do you remember?" Greg asked slowly and John rolled his eyes.

"Why would you ask that Greg?" John asked.

"Well you are like nine years old," Greg said holding out a mirror. John snatched it and looked at himself.

"Ten," he mumbled.

"What?" Greg asked.

"I'm ten years old," John replied louder.

"Oh right. Well I was close," Greg muttered.

"Yes. But what happened?" John asked.

"We're not really sure. But I'm sure Mycroft can tell you," Greg replied as he pulled over a chair for himself and Mycroft. Both took a seat and that was when John noticed the two two year olds on Mycroft's hips. Both wrapped up in Sherlock's coat and Moriarty's blazer. John's eyes widened and he looked down. Luckily he was covered up and not on show to Greg and Mycroft. Now that would be embarrassing.

"Well it would seem Hunter has devised a gun type object that has the ability to regress a person and remove memoires for a temopry period. It would seem Greg managed to knock the gun away from you before you were de-aged to a toddler and before your memories were wiped Sherlock and Jim were not so lucky. They can only remember faces and names but not why they can. For some reason they both recognised you as you are and burst into tears. Soon tiring themselves out and falling asleep on me," Mycroft finished just as Anthea and a couple of blokes walked in with several bags in their hands. "Argh thank you Anthea, Micheals, Gregson, Kennal, Williams, Johnson."

Soon John was dressed in a pair of jeans, a small jumper (which looked like one of his jumpers he had as an adult), a vest, socks and some trainers Greg and Mycroft placed nappies on Sherlock and Jim. Sherlock had a blue baby vest, a pair of black trousers, a toddler silk shirt and a toddler version of Sherlock's long coat. Jim had on a red baby vest, a pair of black trousers a white toddler shirt and a black toddler blazer. Anthea knelt next to John and pulled out a soldier action figure with a medical bag in his hands. John smiled and laughed as he took it in his hands. "Thank you," he smiled.

"I got teddies for Jim and Sherlock," she said holding up to dark furred teddies. One was wearing a Sherlock coat and the other was wearing a blazer like one of the ones Jim always wears. John laughed and woke the toddlers who began to cry.

"Oh crap," John muttered. The little boy with a head of black curls turned to look at John and brightened.

"Jahfo," Sherlock cried pointing. John's forehead creased in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Jahfo," Sherlock said again and began bouncing in his brothers arms pointing happily at John.

"He's saying your name," Mycroft mumbled.

"Really?" John asked not really believing him.

"Yes. Sherlock didn't learn to talk until he was ten," Mycroft said as he placed the little boy on the floor and he imidiatly crawled over to John. "Sherlock was very behind on his development when he was a child. The only things he excelled in where his deduction skills and his reading. He couldn't speak until he was ten, he couldn't walk until he was six, he wasn't toilet trained until he was eleven. He couldn't write until he was thirteen and he couldn't crawl until he was one and a half," Mycroft sighed. John's eyes were wide as he bent to pick the little boy up.

"Jahfo!" Sherlock babbled happily bouncing in John's arms and clapping his pudgy little hands.

"Although to be fare we were lucky he was alive at all," Mycroft sighed as he tried to calm the wailing Jim down with no success Greg took his from Mycroft and the boy stopped crying. Greg smiled smugly at Mycroft who stuck his tongue out.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Sherlock was five months premature. With a brain tumour luckily the tumour wasn't cancer, but it was still dangerous for Sherlock. The doctor's couldn't remove the tumour while he was on the ventilator. He was on it for six months before he could breath by himself. Then he was rushed into theatre to remove the tumour only to find he three separate ones not just one large one. He was in surgery for fifteen hours. When he returned he was placed on the ventilator for another three months and then tested for brain damage only to find he had a whole in his heart. He was only kept alive because he had a flap like bit which sometimes blocked the whole but it was slowly killing him. He was back into surgery again to repare the damage to his heart and again back on the ventilator for a month. We finally got him home a week before his first birthday," Mycroft said looking sadly at his little brother. John and Greg's jaws had hit the floor at what they had just been told. They couldn't believe it. They didn't want too.


	3. The Yard

Mycroft used one of his cars to drive Greg and the others to Scotland Yard. Jim had fallen asleep in his car seat but Sherlock was wide awake and playing with John. "Maoo!" Sherlock giggled as he jammed his thumb in his mouth.

"Yes Lockie?" Mycroft asked turning to his little brother and grimacing when he saw the thumb in Sherlock's mouth. John rolled his eyes and pulled a dummy out off one of the bags on the car's floor (they didn't fit in the boot with the cot and bars for a bed which would hold a toddler). John connected it to a clip which he clipped to Sherlock's shirt and stuck the dummy in Sherlock's mouth instead. He then tucked the teddy under Sherlock's arm to try and get him too sleep again. But Sherlock just pointed out of the window and spat the dummy out.

"Maoo!" he cried again.

"What is it Lockie?" Mycroft asked.

"Moooo!" Sherlock said smiling.

"Yes we are moving Sherlock," Mycroft said smiling. Sherlock clapped his hands and let John put his dummy back in his little mouth.

"So what's going to happen to us?" John asked as Sherlock turned to look out of the window.

"What do you mean John?" Mycroft asked.

"Well where are we going to stay? you know until you find the antidote?" John asked. Mycroft sighed.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"They can stay with me and Jessie. We want practice you know," Greg said.

"Would that be OK?" Mycroft asked.

"Of course. How much trouble can these guys get in?" Greg asked.

"I do not even wish to think of it," Mycroft replied.

"Yeah knowing your luck Sherlock and Jim will be fighting all the time," John laughed.

"Well you'll be helping John as you are older," Greg countered.

"That's OK," John shrugged. "When I was younger I used to babysit the kids down the street," John replied smiling.

"Well I bet they were better behaved," Greg laughed.

"No not really. There were five of them Alfie, Maxie, Jamie, Millie and Mollie. All had asbo's by the time they were eight," John replied.

"Jeez really?" Greg asked.

"Yup," John nodded. The car began to slow to a stop.

"Here we are," Mycroft said getting out of the car as it pulled to a stop. John climbed out and Mycroft helped him get Sherlock out of his car seat while Greg picked up the now awake Jim.

"Thanks for the ride Mycroft," Greg said as he shifted Jim onto his hip.

"It was my pleasure Gregory. Of course I would like to talk to you about my brothers childhood routeen and allergies," Mycroft said.

"Oh of course. Come on up to my office and we can talk there," Greg said as he lead the small group to the building behind them.

"Sco Ya!" Sherlock cried bouncing in John's arms, his dummy hanging off of his shirt.

"That's right Sherlock this is Scotland Yard," John said smiling.

"Mu?" Sherlock asked cocking his head to the side.

"No no no no no , no murders" John said shaking his head causing Sherlock to frown, but soon smiled again.

"Lu Maoo!" Sherlock said looking over John's shoulder at Mycroft.

"Love you two Lockie," Mycroft said ruffling the little ones black curls causing the boy to giggle. John suck the dummy in Sherlock's mouth again who in turn turned his head to look in every direction taking in his surroundings. John jogged to catch up with Greg and walked in-front of him, strait into Sally Donovan.

"Oh aren't they adorable!" she gushed when she spotted the toddlers and John. Sherlock looked at John then Sally and held his arms out. Sally took Sherlock from John. "Well aren't you the cutest?" Sally asked causing Sherlock to smile behind his dummy. "Sir, the freak isn't answering his phone and nor is Watson How old are these?" Sally asked looking at the little one again.

"Two and Ten. And your holding Sherlock, Sally and John is stood in-front of you glaring," Greg replied.

"And I do hope you will cease from calling my brother a freak Miss Donovan or I can make you disappear," Mycroft piped up.

"Oh I'm sorry," Sally said and she actually did look sorry.

"Not if I get to her first," John muttered.

"John!" Greg cried. John jumped and turned to Greg with wide eyes.

"What? what'd I do?" he asked.

"You know full well young man!" Greg growled.

"I'M A GROWN MAN! I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT!" John cried. Greg passed Jim over to Sally and grabbed John by his hand dragging the boy into his office. Sally and Mycroft followed and watched as Greg sat John in his chair and stood over him.

"Jonathan Hamish Watson. You may have your adult memories but at the moment you are ten years old and you shall behave like one. Or so help me I will take you over my knee," Greg threatened.

"Sorry Greg," John sniffed causing Greg to sigh and pick the boy up in a hug.

"It's OK," Greg sighed.

This was going to be a lot more interesting then Greg first thought.


	4. Lunch

"I still can't believe what you're telling me," Sally sighed as she sat with Mycroft and Greg in Greg's office. John was on the floor in the corner playing with the toddlers.

"Believe me nor can we," Greg replied. "If we hadn't seen it happen we'd have thought they were somewhere else in the building," he then added.

"But how is this even possible?" she asked.

"We do not know," Mycroft answered.

"EWWWW!" Jim cried laughing as John scrunched up his nose looking at Sherlock who was crying.

"What happened?" Greg asked as he picked up Sherlock and got his answer with the wif of Sherlock's soiled nappy. Greg groaned. "Mycroft you're gunna have ta show me how to change him," Greg said.

"Of course inspector," Mycroft replied as he took the nappy bag John had offered him. "Thank you John. And maybe Miss Donovan can take down all the allergies and such I shall tell you about now," Mycroft said as he knelt on the floor with Greg and Sherlock, who was still bawling.

"Of course," Sally said as she picked up a pad and pen. Mycroft stripped Sherlock and took of the soiled nappy and began.

"He is allergic to the following: nuts, cherries, oranges, wheat, fish, chicken, coli-flower, broccoli, fragrant soap, tomatoes, lettuce, celery, cheep washing powder, he had to find that out the hard way, hair dye, again the hard way, pollen and cut grass," Mycroft finished.

"Bloody hell. What wasn't he allergic too?" Greg asked his mouth agape.

"Yes. Anything I did not just mention," Mycroft replied. "Right his routeen. At six he will wake, breakfast at seven, bath at eight and dressed strait after. Play until lunch at twelve, after lunch nap until two, then play or reading again until dinner at five. After dinner bath at six and bed at seven. He may do as he pleases between the time of bath and bed."

Greg nodded as Donovan wrote it down and Greg tried to remember how to do Sherlock's nappy as Mycroft finished. "There all better now Lockie," Mycroft smiled as he pulled Sherlock's trousers back up. Sherlock stopped crying and just kicked his little legs.

"Lu Maoo," Sherlock smiled.

"Love also Lockie," Mycroft smiled placing the dummy back into Sherlock's mouth. Greg felt a pull at his sleeve. He looked down to see it was Jim.

"What's wrong Jim?" Greg asked.

"Hungy," Jim replied removing his dummy and then putting it back in once he had spoken.

"I shall see to it that you have a paid leave," Mycroft said as he stood.

"Join us for lunch? Jessie will be and Sally too," Greg said.

"I will?" Sally asked.

"And I'm sure Sherlock will like it," Greg coaxed.

"You didn't have to coax me dear Gregory I had already agreed," Mycroft smirked.

"Course you did," Greg mumbled and went to call his fiancée. He had already told her what was happening on the car ride over to the yard.

When the door closed John gave a picture to Mycroft. "What's this?" Mycroft asked.

"Sherlock drew it. Look there's me, him, Jim, Greg, you and Sally," John said pointing to each blob on the page.

"Well it's very nice Lockie," Mycroft said and Sherlock clapped his pudgy hands happily still sucking on his dummy. Greg walked back in.

"Right we're meeting her at McDonald's," Greg said.

"OK," Mycroft said and all six people left Greg's office for Mycroft's car.

When the car pulled up outside McDonald's John spotted the woman from the picture. "Greg, there's your girl," John smirked.

"Oh hush you," Greg smiled as he clambered out of the car to meet his fiancée. John smirked and clambered out of the car. Sally picked up Jim and Mycroft got Sherlock. Jim however wanted to walk so Sally placed him on the floor and he took John's hand. The woman with Greg spotted the others and squealed at the children.

"Is that them Greg?" she asked.

"Yes. The older one is Mycroft, the second is John and the youngsters are Sherlock and Jim," Greg smirked.

"HAY!" Mycroft cried and Greg chuckled.

"Kidding. The oldest is John and Jim is holding his hand. Mycroft is holding Sherlock who is Mycroft's little brother," Greg said.

"Sherlock's the under-developed precious?" Jessie asked.

"Yes dear," Greg replied.

"May I?" she asked Mycroft.

"Of course," Mycroft replied handing Sherlock to her.

"Hello little ones I'm Jessie," she smiled.

"Jeie?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes Jessie," she smiled.

"Hungy Jawn!" Jim cried pulling on the older boys hand.

"All right ya little monkey we're get ya fed," Greg laughed taking John's hand and walking in to the take away restaurant.

"Hello sir, how may I help you today?" the woman at the till asked.

"Hello. Can I have three cheese burger happy meals, one with apple juice, one with milk and the other with orange juice. Then one chicken legend with salsa one with mayo with fries, a black coffee and a diet Pepsi. Mycroft, Sally what do you want?" Greg asked looking behind him.

"Big Mac Meal with fries and a tea please," Sally replied.

"Chicken Nugget meal with a tea also please," Mycroft replied.

"OK. That's £29:99 please," the young girl replied. Mycroft payed and then took the children and Sally to find a table. John grabbed two high chairs and dragged them over to the table one at each end.

"Thank you John," Mycroft smiled.

"S'OK," John replied sitting down and waiting for his food. Greg and Jessie walked over with two trays of food and drink with straws and Ketchup. Greg passed the happy meal with apple juice to John, orange juice to Jim and Milk to Sherlock. He passed Mycroft and Sally their teas and Jessie her Pepsi. Jim sucked on his bottle of Orange fruit shoot. Greg poured Sherlock's milk into a baby's bottle for the little boy to drink and then helped feed Jim while Mycroft fed Sherlock.

"Man I'm stuffed," Greg commented as he finished his fries.

"Ice c'eam?" Jim asked innocently.

"Oh OK. Any one else?" Greg asked.

"ME!" John cried.

"Mmmmmm," Sherlock said.

"Alright. Anyone else?" Greg asked. When everyone had declined he went to get the three children some ice cream ordering a small one for both Sherlock and Jim and a regular for John. Greg couldn't help but smile at the sight when he turned around again. Mycroft and Sally were laughing with each other, Jessie was blowing raspberry's on Jim's cheek and John was tickling Sherlock who was laughing little baby giggle's quite happy and care free.

Yeah Greg could get used to this.


	5. Home

After dinner Sherlock finally fell asleep and Jim looked like he was going to sleep again any-time soon. John smiled at the sight of Mycroft Holmes picking up a sleeping toddler Sherlock Holmes. "Well it looks like he's going to be just as hard to get to sleep when he's a toddler then he is when he's an adult," John chuckles.

"You will then be pleasantly surprised John," Mycroft chuckles causing Sherlock to stir but he did not wake.

"Right I think it's time to take these monsters home," Greg said standing up and picking up Jim who snuggled into the warmth and sighed contently. John chuckled and took the offered hand of Jessie and followed the others out to the car. "When we get home we'll put these two to bed and we can play a game on the x-box Mycroft has hidden in one of the bags in the car," Greg said smirking.

"How did you know about that?" Mycroft asked as he placed Sherlock back into his car seat with his teddy and dummy in his mouth.

"Good guess," Greg replied chuckling.

"That, Gregory Lestrade, is cheating," Mycroft replied teasingly.

"Oh is it now?" Greg asked as he placed Jim in his car seat with his teddy and dummy. John passed over two blankets for both boys. "Thank you John," Greg replied as he took the blue blanket for Jim and Mycroft nodded his thanks as he took the purple one for Sherlock.

"Aren't they just darling?" Jessie asked sighing.

"Yeah. Really darling," smiled Sally.

Soon Sally, John and Jessie were watching Mycroft and Greg trying to put the cot together and put the toddler barrier on Jim's bed, it was very funny. John sighed and snatched the instructions up from the floor for the toddler barrier and walked over to Mycroft taking the hammer and fixing the barrier to the bed. John then found the instructions for the cot and walked over to Greg and fixed the cot leaving both Mycroft and Greg gob-smacked. Both woman burst out laughing.

"You have just been out-shinned by a ten year old!" they laughed.

"In our defence said ten year old has his adult memories," pouted Greg crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah just make the beds we need to put the little ones down," Jessie replied. John made his own bed with a little help from Greg who had made Jim's bed and Mycroft had just finished applying the mobile to Sherlock's cot. Jessie and Sally put the toddler's into their respective beds.

"Right come on John lets go and set up the x-box and see what games Mycroft got," Greg said swinging the ten year old onto his back.

"YEAH!" John cheered and was imidiatly shushed by the adults. "Sorry," John whispered. Greg rolled his eyes and jogged down the stairs to set up the x-box.

After an hour John and Greg were both engrossed in a game of Mario Karts and Jessie was reading a book on dragons. John was winning the race at the moment and Greg was determined to beat him, but damn this game was hard. Just as John crossed the finish line in first place a cry sounded from upstairs. "I'll go," Jessie smiled as she watched her boy's start up another game of Mario Karts.

When Jessie reached the bedroom she found Sherlock sat up in his cot crying. She knew what was wrong she could smell it. "Oh poor baby," she soothed as she lifted the crying boy out of the cot. Sherlock's crying had woken Jim who was sat up in bed clutching his teddy. "You OK Jim?" she asked.

"Need potty," Jim replied.

"OK there's one by your bed. Can you use that for me?" she asked. Jim nodded and climbed out of bed and used the potty as Jessie changed Sherlock's nappy. "There you go little guy all clean," she soothed as she picked up the now changed Sherlock and passed him his teddy from the cot. Sherlock smiled and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "No,no Sherlock not your thumb honey," Jessie said as she pulled it out and placed his dummy in instead. "You all done Jim?" Jessie asked.

"Yesh," he replied.

"Good boy. Let's go and wash your hands. Sherlock I'll come and get you again in a moment," Jessie soothed and placed Sherlock back in his cot and picked up the potty. Jessie then took Jim's hand and left the room. When Sherlock saw the nice lady leave he started to cry again. The door opened and Sherlock saw John walk into the room.

"Hay buddy what's wrong?" John asked. Sherlock lifted his arms up and sniffed sadly. John frowned. "Sorry Lockie but I'm not tall enough to lift you out," John said as he stuck his hand through the gaps in the cot. Sherlock took it still sniffing. Greg walked in and smiled at the sight.

"You wanna get out little guy?" Greg asked. Sherlock nodded and held his hands up. Greg smiled and picked him up. "Better?" Greg asked and Sherlock nodded. Jessie then walked in with a clean potty and Jim holding her hand.

"Oh did he get upset?" she asked.

"Yes I heard him crying so came to see if he was OK. He wanted to get out but I couldn't reach. Greg came in and took him out," John explained.

"Oh poor baby. Well it's two o'clock so lets let the little ones play," Jessie suggested. Greg and John agreed and the small family walked downstairs where Sherlock squealed at the sight of all the toys. Jim giggled and walked over to some building blocks. Jessie sat Sherlock in a toddler chair and placed a tray of toys in-front of him to play with. Soon the living room was filled with giggles and laughing.


	6. Injured

Sherlock soon got bored of the toys that had been placed in-front of him so he looked around and his eyes fell on the book shelf. He smiled to himself and tried to reach one of the books but his arms were to short. He frowned to himself and lent forward but still couldn't reach but he kept trying until he tipped himself out of the chair and he fell forward hitting his head on the floor. Sherlock imidiatly started crying and John shot up running over to him. Jessie ran into the room from cooking dinner and covered her mouth with her hand at the blood on Sherlock's forehead. "Greg I need a first aid kit," John said as he sat Sherlock back into his seat. Sherlock put his hand on his head. "No, no Sherlock," John said taking a hold of Sherlock's hands as the boy cried. Jessie walked over and ran her hand through Sherlock's hair calming him down.

"Jim can you pass me Sherlock's teddy please?" Jessie asked. Jim nodded and walked over with Sherlock's teddy passing it to Jessie who held it out to Sherlock who imidiatly took it and hugged it sniffing.

Greg returned with the first aid kit, "Thanks. Greg can you sit him on your lap please?" John asked. Greg sat on the floor and pulled Sherlock onto his lap laying the boys head against his chest so John could get to it, he then clamped his arms around Sherlock's chest and arms. "This is going to hurt a little Sherlock but you've got to be brave," John said calmly as he used the alcohol wipe on Sherlock's head. The toddler imidiatly began thrashing about screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Oh I know it hurts baby," Jessie soothed as she ran her hands through his hair again. Soon John was done and placed a plaster over the small cut and applied some cream to the carpet burn. John whispered something to Jessie as he applied the cream and she wondered into the kitchen.

"There all done. Now for being such a brave boy you can have a cookie," John said as Jessie passed it to him and he broke it into little pieces on a plate for Sherlock to eat easier.

"A oooo," Sherlock sniffed and ate the cookie happily while Jessie took Jim into the kitchen to help her finish dinner so he didn't feel let out.

"Better little guy?" Greg asked.

"Ys," Sherlock replied as he finished his cookie.

"Good," John and Greg replied at the same time.

It seemed that no matter what age Sherlock was he was always accident prone.


	7. Dinner incidents

Sherlock soon got bored of the toys that had been placed in-front of him so he looked around and his eyes fell on the book shelf. He smiled to himself and tried to reach one of the books but his arms were to short. He frowned to himself and lent forward but still couldn't reach but he kept trying until he tipped himself out of the chair and he fell forward hitting his head on the floor. Sherlock imidiatly started crying and John shot up running over to him. Jessie ran into the room from cooking dinner and covered her mouth with her hand at the blood on Sherlock's forehead. "Greg I need a first aid kit," John said as he sat Sherlock back into his seat. Sherlock put his hand on his head. "No, no Sherlock," John said taking a hold of Sherlock's hands as the boy cried. Jessie walked over and ran her hand through Sherlock's hair calming him down.

"Jim can you pass me Sherlock's teddy please?" Jessie asked. Jim nodded and walked over with Sherlock's teddy passing it to Jessie who held it out to Sherlock who imidiatly took it and hugged it sniffing.

Greg returned with the first aid kit, "Thanks. Greg can you sit him on your lap please?" John asked. Greg sat on the floor and pulled Sherlock onto his lap laying the boys head against his chest so John could get to it, he then clamped his arms around Sherlock's chest and arms. "This is going to hurt a little Sherlock but you've got to be brave," John said calmly as he used the alcohol wipe on Sherlock's head. The toddler imidiatly began thrashing about screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Oh I know it hurts baby," Jessie soothed as she ran her hands through his hair again. Soon John was done and placed a plaster over the small cut and applied some cream to the carpet burn. John whispered something to Jessie as he applied the cream and she wondered into the kitchen.

"There all done. Now for being such a brave boy you can have a cookie," John said as Jessie passed it to him and he broke it into little pieces on a plate for Sherlock to eat easier.

"A oooo," Sherlock sniffed and ate the cookie happily while Jessie took Jim into the kitchen to help her finish dinner so he didn't feel let out.

"Better little guy?" Greg asked.

"Ys," Sherlock replied as he finished his cookie.

"Good," John and Greg replied at the same time.

It seemed that no matter what age Sherlock was he was always accident prone.


	8. Bathtime

After dinner was finished everyone entered the living room. Anthea got some spare trousers out of the car and he changed into them putting his dirty ones in a plastic bag ready for the dry cleaners. "Maoo!" Sherlock cried sleepily from the floor where he was lying on his back kicking his legs in the air.

"Are you tired Lockie?" Mycroft asked picking Sherlock up.

"Ye," Sherlock yawned.

"Jessie's just running them a bath and then I'll put them to bed," Greg said holding a sleepy Jim.

"I guess the day has caught up on them," Mycroft chuckled.

"You can say that again," John yawned.

"You tired to John?" Greg asked threading his hands through the ten year olds hair.

"Yeah. Sherlock had me up at four o'clock yesterday morning and I didn't get to bed until one in the morning," John groaned. Greg's eyes widened.

"No wonder your tired," he said and lifted John up onto his other hip. John just grunted and laid his head on Greg's shoulder.

Jessie walked in smiling at the sight of a sleeping Mycroft and Greg on the sofa with two sleeping toddlers and a sleeping ten year old. Jessie shook John awake and picked up the two toddlers who both jolted awake. Jim looked up at Jessie and smiled while Sherlock cried and tried reaching out for Mycroft who jerked awake at the sound of his bothers distress. He stood up and took Sherlock in his arms and followed Jessie to the bathroom. "I am I having a bath after?" John asked.

"No. You can have a wash if you want John and then have a bath in the morning," Jessie said.

"OK," John yawned and filled up the sink while Mycroft and Jessie stripped the toddlers and placed them in the water. Sherlock squealed and slapped his hands in the water. Mycroft chuckled and sloshed the water up the toddler's belly making Sherlock clap his hands and giggle. Jim watched the display and splashed the water everywhere causing Jessie to chuckle and tickle the little boy.

"Monkey," she muttered as she lathered up his flannel with soap and began washing his face. Sherlock started spluttering when Mycroft did the same.

"Stop Sherlock and let me bath you," Mycroft said sternly but calmly. Sherlock stopped struggling and let his brother wash his face. "Good boy Lockie," Mycroft smiled. Sherlock looked at Mycroft with wide eyes and held his arms towards him. Mycroft took advantage and washed Sherlock's arms and chest causing the toddler to frown. Mycroft smiled and blew a raspberry on Sherlock's cheek causing the boy to giggle and splash again. Mycroft chuckled and helped Sherlock stand so he could wash his legs and other bits.

Soon Sherlock and Jim were bathed and yawning again. John had been finished for a long time and was downstairs being cuddled by Greg who was reading John a story. Mycroft and Jessie dried the two toddlers and Mycroft put a nappy on Sherlock while Jessie gave Jim a pull up in-case he had an accident in the night. Mycroft put Sherlock in a pair of purple footsie pajamas with little pirates on them casing Sherlock to squeal and kick his legs again. Jessie put Jim in a pair of Thomas the tank engine pajamas and they both carried the toddlers into the bed room. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep and Greg walked in carrying a sleeping ten year old John. Jessie smiled as she watched her soon-to-be-husband tuck in the ten year old blonde boy.

"They certainly are different this age aren't they?" Greg asked.

"Yes they certainly are,"Mycroft agreed as he watched his brother breathing deeply in his cot. The man sighed and turned away. What he would give to make Sherlock trust him again as an adult. He wished he could have that brotherly affection with Sherlock again.


	9. Morning

John woke in the morning to sun streaming through the closed curtains. He yawned and opened his eyes. He looked around at the room his was in and smiled. He yawned and stretched in the bed sitting up. The boy jumped out of his bed and wondered into the bathroom to pee and wash his hands. When he returned to the bedroom he saw Jim trying to climb out of the toddler bed to use the potty. John smiled and helped the boy down. "Tank you Don," Jim smiled.

"That's OK little man," John smiled. Jim toddled over to the potty and used it. John walked over to the cot to see Sherlock awake and kicking his legs around. "Hello Sherlock," John smiled.

"Jahfo," Sherlock said smiling.

"You OK?" John asked. Sherlock shook his head. "What's wrong?" John asked frowning.

"Ick," Sherlock replied.

"You need your nappy changed?" John asked.

"Ye," Sherlock replied.

"OK hang on," John replied taking Jim's hand and leading him out of the room causing Sherlock to start crying. Greg ran in the room and saw little Sherlock crying and the fact John and Jim were gone. Greg sighed.

"Come on little man," he said as he lifted Sherlock out of the cot and carried him to the changing area. "Always the attention seeker hugh?" Greg asked as he changed the soiled nappy.

"Ye," Sherlock said sniffing.

"Is he OK?" John asked walking into the room.

"He's fine. I think he was just upset you left," Greg replied as he laid Sherlock on the floor while he washed his hands.

"Oh it's OK Sherlock. I was just taking Jim down the stairs so Jessie could come and change you," John said as he picked the boy up. "Oh and Jim's potty needs emptying," John said and left.


	10. Picnic Drama

Greg sighed as he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen after emptying Jim's potty. When he walked into said kitchen it was to find all the boys eating (John helping Sherlock) and Jessie packing a picnic. "What you doin' love?" Greg asked winding his arms around Jessie's waist.

"Well it's such a nice day I thought it would be nice to have a picnic in the park," Jessie replied.

"Mmmm," Greg mumbled berrying his head in Jessie's neck.

"Behave mister and eat ya breaky," Jessie laughed.

"Yes ma'am," Greg said saluting and rushing to the table. Jessie rolled her eyes and turned to look at Greg.

"Sometimes I think I have four children not three," she laughed.

"Argh but you love it," Greg said smiling.

"Mmmm I'm not so sure," Jessie said looking thoughtful. Greg's face dropped. "Of course I love you for you," Jessie laughed and Greg beamed.

Later Jessie and Greg placed Sherlock and Jim in their car seats and tucked their teddies under their arms. John sat in-between the two toddlers and Greg got into the drivers seat. "Where are we going?" John asked.

"Somewhere," Greg replied.

"Tell me!" John whined.

"God John you sound like a child," Greg laughed.

"I DO NOT!" John shouted indignantly.

"Don't raise your voice," Greg said sternly.

"What you gonna do 'bout it Gregory?" John sneered. Greg stopped the car in a gas station and pulled John out of the car and into the bathroom. He sat in one of the stalls and pulled John over his lap giving his bottom ten swats.

"That's what I'm going to do," Greg said and hugged the crying boy.

"I'm sorry Greg," John cried.

"That's OK little one," Greg soothed. "Now come on lets go back to the car," Greg smiled.

"OK," John sniffed. Greg carried John to the car and helped him into his seat.

"Is he OK?" Jessie whispered as Greg got in the car.

"He's going to be fine," Greg soothed and soon they were all off again.

When they arrived at the park Sherlock was crying his eyes out and screaming. John and Jim were gagging and Greg was getting a headache. Jessie got out of the car and picked up Sherlock carrying him to the toilets to change his nappy. When she returned the picnic had been set out and Greg was pulling Sherlock's chair and table out off the car boot. "Feeling better scamp?" John asked as Jessie placed Sherlock in his chair.

"Ye," Sherlock replied sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"Sherlock don't suck your thumb honey," Jessie said taking it out of the boys mouth and placing his dummy in instead. Sherlock smiled behind the dummy. "Well while we wait for Mycroft Greg why don't you take them into the playground?" Jessie asked.

"OK," Greg agreed and picked up Sherlock and Jim. John trailing behind.

Greg was pushing Sherlock in the swings, John and Jim were playing on the slid. Suddenly Greg heard Jim crying. Greg whipped around and saw a teenage boy standing over little Jim who was holding his head and crying his eyes out. "HAY!" Greg shouted, the boy looked up and bolted only to be tackled to the ground by John.

"NO ONE HURTS MY BABY BROTHER!" John hissed. Greg ran over and pulled John off of the boy and grabbed said boy by the scruff of his neck. John took Sherlock and pulled Jim into a hug.

"Where are your parents?" Greg hissed.

"None o' ya fucking business!" the boy yelled wriggling in Greg's grip.

"JOHNATHAN!" a woman yelled running over to Greg and the teenager. Greg saw at-least nine other children following the woman. All ranging from one year old to ten.

"Are you his mother?" Greg asked.

"Yes," the woman replied. "What are you doing to him? I'll call the police!" the mother screeched.

"No need. DI G Lestrade," Greg said pulling out his badge. "Your son has just pushed my nephew over and he's only two years old," Greg said calmly.

"JOHNATHAN! how could you?" the mother asked.

"The little motherfucker deserved it!" Johnathan hissed.

"LANGUAGE!" the mother cried.

"What did my two year old nephew do to a fifteen year old boy?" Greg asked. Johnathan said nothing. "That's what I thought," Greg said. "I'll let him off with a warning but if he hits, pushes or kicks or harms any other child in anyway he will be going to caught," Greg said and let the kid go.

"Fuck you man,"Johnathan hissed and ran off.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him. He used to be such a lovely child growing up," the woman whispered.

"Maybe he needs more time with his parents," Greg suggested. "I mean you have so many young children and him being the oldest they sometimes get overlooked," Greg suggested. The woman nodded and herded her children away towards their father and then went looking for her wayward son.

Greg sighed and went to check on Jim who had stopped crying and was now being checked over by John who soon declared their was no concussion but his head would be sore for a while.

_We can't go anywhere without some kind of Drama can we?_ Greg thought grimly.


	11. Swimming

After that debacle Greg took the kids back to the picnic where Jessie was now sitting with Mycroft. "That was fast," Jessie commented as Greg placed Sherlock in his chair which was next to Mycroft.

"Some little punk hurt Jim," Greg replied as he sat Jim on Jessie's lap.

"Oh you poor lamb," Jessie cooed.

"Is he OK?" Mycroft asked as he pulled Sherlock from his chair and onto his lap.

"He should have a sore head for a while but there's no concussion," John replied. Mycroft nodded and Jessie kissed the bump on Jim's head making the little boy smile.

"So who's hungry?" Greg asked. Everyone raised their hands and Greg chuckled. "Well dig in then," he said. Mycroft placed Sherlock back in his seat and started to feed the little boy some food. Jim was eating from Jessie's plate and John was laying on his stomach as he ate. Greg smiled around a mouth full of pork pie as he watched his small, if slightly dysfunctional, family.

Once all the food had been eaten and all the drink had been drunk Jessie and Mycroft took the children to the toilet leaving Greg to pack away the picnic things and put them in the boot. When Jessie and Mycroft returned they suggested taking the boys swimming. "But they can't get into the pool for another 40 minutes. You have to wait an hour," Greg pointed out.

"Well it's going to take us all 15 minutes to get back to our respectable houses another 10 minutes for us to find some swimming bits for the boys. Another 10 minutes for the car ride. At least another 5 minutes paying to get in the pool and paying for arm bands and those little baby flotty things and another 10 minutes for us all to get changed," Jessie pointed out.

"OK, OK lets take them swimming," Greg relented.

True to Jessie's word by the time they had got home, got everything ready, got to the pool, payed to get in the pool and for the bits they needed for the children and got changed an hour was up. Turns out John could remember how to swim so Greg took him into the big pool whilst Jessie and Mycroft stayed in the baby pool with Sherlock and Jim. Sherlock enjoyed being pushed around the pool by his brother and Jim enjoyed going down the slid and being caught by Jessie as he hit the water. John and Greg were in a competition to see who could swim the longest without getting too tired. John won of course because Greg hadn't been swimming for a long time. But it was only half a lap that John won by before the boy too got a bit tired. So both go out and went to sit in the jacuzzi which was situated at the corner of the baby pool. Mycroft joined them with Sherlock still in his baby flotty and soon Jessie and Jim joined in too.

When Sherlock and Jim started to yawn the adults decided to have a shower and get the toddlers dressed and into their car seats for a nap while John played in the park outside the pool.


	12. The Truth

It was a month into Sherlock, Jim and John being de-aged. Sherlock and Jim had their memories returned and it was stressful for Sherlock because he still couldn't talk or walk. But things were changing. Jim and Sherlock were starting to become best friends along with John. There was no more fighting and Jim confessed to Mycroft and Greg why he was really a consulting criminal.

_"Greg, Mycroft can I have a word?" little Jim asked as he reached up his arms to Greg._

_"Sure scamp," Greg answered. _

_"I don't want to go back to my old life," Jim whimpered._

_"Why not?" Mycroft asked._

_"I don't want to be Jim Moriarty, the consulting criminal, I never wanted to be that. I just want to be Jim from IT who is in love with Molly Hooper. The nice person I was born as. Not the person my father turned me into," Jim whispered. _

_"What do you mean?" Greg asked. Jim whimpered and berried his head in Greg's shoulder. "You can tell us James," Greg soothed. Jim took a deep breath and told Mycroft and Greg that when Jim was thirteen he had told his mother he wanted to work in security for the police force. His father was already a criminal by then. It had been the family business for years. His mother had told him not to tell his father but he had heard it. Jim's father had killed his mother and beat him, threatening him until he became the person he was. He tried to show Sherlock, or John, or Molly and even Mycroft who he really was underneath it all. So they could save him._

_"Oh Jim," Greg whispered hugging the shaking little boy. _

_"I don't think Mr Moriarty is my real father," Jim whispered. Mycroft sighed and caused Greg and Jim to look at him. _

_"That's because he isn't James. Nor was Mrs Moriarty your mother. Your names not even Moriarty. It's Jamesonlock Theadorus Holmes. You're Sherlock's twin brother. You were kidnapped when you were three," Mycroft whispered. _

_"Really?" Jim asked and Mycroft nodded. _

That had ended the conversation and Jim had refused to be let go by Mycroft until he had said he wanted to throw Mr Moriarty in jail. After that Jim refused to go anywhere unless Sherlock was with him.

A week after Jim's confession when Mycroft came back smiling. He had arrested Mr Moriarty and had got his hands on enough CCTV from when Jim was twelve on-wards to get him thrown behind bars for the rest of his life. He had also managed to arrest everyone who was in Moriarty's network. Jim was free. The story was to be in the paper as soon as Jim, Sherlock and John were re-aged. Of course then Mycroft produced a vile of liquid. "It's time," he whispered.


	13. Back to Normal

Greg sat in the living-room whilst Mycroft sat with the boys helping them take the antidote for the de-ageing serum. He knew the serum would take longer to work on Sherlock and Jim as they had been de-aged younger then John had. Greg sighed and clutched Jessie's hand in his own. Both had become quite attached to the three boys they had been looking after these past weeks. "Do you think they will hate us?" Greg finally asked.

"Why would you think that Greg?" Jessie asked hugging him.

"I don't know. It's just, me and Sherlock had a strained relationship before this started and he has his memory back now and he knows how we've been treating him. What if he resents us after this? and John what if he hates me for punishing him when he was bad? even though he could think like a normal adult?" Greg asked not looking at Jessie but staring at his hands like they were the most interesting things in the world. Jessie sighed and forced him to look at her.

"They will understand why you did it. They are grown men of course they will. They may be embarrassed at first but they'll get over that, and then you'll be wishing they had stayed children," Jessie said and Greg smiled sadly.

"Yeah," he whispered.

Four hours later Mycroft walked out with a wide awake John Watson who smiled at Greg and Jessie and walked over to them. "Thank you for looking after me when I was de-aged. I know I'm not the best ten year old and the fact that I still had my adult memories kinda made the situation harder," John said smiling sheepishly.

"We understand John," Jessie smiled. "It's just a shame I had to meet you as a child first at not the strong, disciplined male you are now," she giggled at John's blush when she said this.

"Yeah well thanks. I better get going and make up some excuse to Sarah about why I haven't been at the surgery this last month," with that the man walked out of the house and left to go and talk to his boss. Greg turned only to see Mycroft had left again, probably to go and check on his two brothers.

It was still odd thinking of both Sherlock and Jim as brothers after they had been trying to kill each other for so long.

Another four hours later Mycroft walked down the stairs again with a re-aged and sleepy Jim and Sherlock. "Les'ade I will be te'ing you tomorrow for a case," with that Mycroft led him out whilst Jim hugged Jessie and smiled at the two of them.

"I hope I'm invited to the wedding," he said with a wide smile and scampered off after his brothers.

"Well back to normal then," Greg sighed. "Yes. . . back to normal," Jessie agreed.

But both knew they could never go back to normal as normal is what has happened this past month, not what happened before. The house would seem far to quite now without the three boys running around.


	14. The Adoption

Sherlock, Mycroft, Jim and John stood in the background as Greg and Jessie walked towards the small twins. "Hello little ones. I'm your new father," Greg whispered.

"Hello," the little Girl whispered rubbing the scar on her face which was caused by her father.

"Eoo," the little boy cooed. He was like Sherlock in the respect that he couldn't walk or talk at his age. Except the boy was disabled as he had been brain damaged after their father had smashed a vase over his head.

"What are your names?" Jessie asked quietly.

"My name is Sharon and my brother is called Simon," the small girl replied.

"How old are you?" Greg asked in a whisper.

"We're three," the girl whispered. Greg smiled at the trust the small girl had in him and his, now, wife. He could see the girls eyes flickering from Greg and Jessie to her brother, then to the four behind and back to Greg and Jessie again.

"Would you like to meet my friends?" Greg asked and the little girl nodded.

"Ye!" Simon cried banging his hands on the tray he had attached to his wheelchair. Greg beckoned the four over who walked over slowly so not to startle to two children.

"This is my best friend John and his boyfriend Jim, Jim's twin brother Sherlock and their older brother Mycroft," Greg said as he pointed to each person and the two children smiled at the fact that Jim and John were holding hands. "Sherlock is marrying another friend of my wife's called Molly Hooper and Mycroft is marrying a woman who works for me called Sally Donovan. You can meet them later. If you'd like to come and live with me and your new mother," Greg said slowly causing the two children, who had suffered two years of abuse, to smile and actually allow physical contact from another human person.

As the small party entered the house there was a banner hanging in the living room saying 'Welcome to the family Sharon and Simon!' with Molly, Mrs Hudson and Sally sat under it smiling with a pile of presents in the corner. The children gasped and looked around finally realizing that there was truth in what the kind man had said. They could tell that these people were kind and that they could trust them.

Sherlock and Mycroft walked over to their pregnant wives and smiled while Jim perched himself on John's lap. Greg smiled at his family he finally had the family he always wanted and it was all thanks to three small boys who were really adults.


End file.
